Five Times Meroko Almost Lost Her Virginity
by nevermore199
Summary: Five times Meroko Yui came close to losing her virginity, and the time that she actually did. One-shot. Izumi x Meroko, Takuto x Meroko, Meroko x OC. Sexual content galore.


**This idea popped into my head and would not go away. Freaking serious. I know I'm probably not going to get any reviews (or any reads, even), but I don't even care.**

**Yeah, so this is rated M for five almost lemons, one hinted actual lemon, and lots of appearances by topless Meroko and topless other guys. Yeah. I warned you.**

**And Kimiharu's last name is made up. Makoto Amamiya is also made up.**

_

* * *

_

1. kimiharu togu; rikyo household, living room

* * *

Her time with Kimiharu is a memory that is rather distant, because it happened while she was human and Meroko doesn't remember her human life too well.

She remembers stumbling into her living room after seeing Fuzuki and Seijyuro kissing, and seeing Kimiharu leaning against the wall, his face shadowed by the darkness.

"Oh…Kimiharu." She forces a smile. "I'm sorry, but…I'm really not feeling too well. Maybe another time would be better."

He steps toward her. She can see now that his eyes are intense and focused.

"Kimiharu?"

And then, before she can comprehend what is happening, she's on the floor and he's on top of her, his lips ravaging her neck.

"N-no!" she yells. "Kimiharu—! St-stop—no—stop it!"

His lips land on hers, his tongue shoves toward the back of her throat, and she whimpers desperately.

"Come on, it's okay," he whispers seductively as he removes his shirt and buries his face in her neck again. "We're getting married soon."

He starts to unbutton her shirt, and she screams for a split second before being cut off by his rough kiss.

"You know, Fuzuki was beautiful, but ill, so I couldn't do anything with her…" he says softly. He leans down to kiss her chest. "It's convenient to have someone healthy like you."

She feels tears burning in her eyes, and suddenly she pushes him away as hard as she can and runs for the door, her shirt flying open in the wind and rain.

"Moe!" he calls out, but she doesn't listen.

Nor does she return home.

_

* * *

_

2. izumi lio; milmake apartment, bedroom

* * *

Meroko constantly tells Izumi that she loves him. Sometimes loudly, sometimes quietly, but always with the same unmistakable sincerity, and always with a smile on her face.

Usually he doesn't respond. Or if he does, it's with a snort or a cold word or two. She doesn't let this phase her.

One day he says bluntly, "You shouldn't."

Meroko blinks. "Huh?"

"You shouldn't love me."

Meroko frowns. "Why not?"

Izumi turns away. "Maybe sometime I'll show you."

Meroko's frown deepens with confusion, and she thinks about his words all day. She can't quite figure out what he means.

Finally, late that night, she shrugs and figures that she'll think about it tomorrow. While Izumi is in the bathroom, she takes her dress off and reaches for her nightgown.

Suddenly someone slams against Meroko, and a pair of lips smashes hers. She yelps and shoves back before realizing who it is.

"I-Izumi!" she shrieks, hurriedly covering her chest with her arms.

It is Izumi. Shirtless, intensely focused, he steps toward her.

Half of Meroko's brain wants to step back, but the bed is directly behind her and she'll fall if she moves back anymore and _what is going on?_ She stutters frantically, "Wh-what—what are you—?"

He kisses her again, so forcefully that she almost doesn't like it. He pushes her back and straddles her as she falls against her bed, and she feels a strong mixture of blood-boiling excitement and heart-pounding fear.

His hand wanders up her stomach and rests on her breast. Meroko's breathing quickens, but she shifts under him so that her leg is further up his thigh. He responds by pulling her up a little so that he can reach around and unhook her bra. For what seems like the longest moment, their bare chests press together and Meroko feels lightheaded as she and Izumi kiss and kiss and kiss.

And then, Izumi pulls back.

"Is this really what you want?" he asks in a low voice. It's a simple enough question, but Meroko can read something more in it.

_You don't really want me. I'm not who you want. This is not what you want to spend the rest of your life doing. Listen to me; listen when I tell you that this isn't what you want._

But Meroko disagrees.

"_Yes_," she whispers.

He stares at her for another second, and then he lifts himself off of her, walks over to his bed, and climbs into it, leaving Meroko lying alone, stunned and topless and breathing erratically.

It takes her fifteen minutes to find her bra, thrown into a corner of the darkened room.

It takes her two and a half months to stop sleeping stiffly, breath bated, wondering if (_hoping_) it will happen again.

_

* * *

_

3. makoto amamiya; abandoned back road, shibuya, japan

* * *

One day Izumi has to talk to the boss during an assignment, and Meroko heads to an abandoned back road of Shibuya by herself. When she sees the broken down car sitting in the middle of the road and the man jumping up and down trying to flag down help, she realizes that she's early.

The man is very handsome, she thinks, with jet black hair and a well-muscled body. His voice is deep and rich, and his eyes are chocolate brown.

She floats down, and of course he sees her. "Who are you?" he calls, squinting up at her.

Meroko bites her lip. She can't exactly say that she's going to take his life in a few minutes. "I'm…a ghost."

The man blinks. "Whoa. Really?"

Meroko nods. "Yes. I was just…floating around, and I saw you, and…"

The man gapes at her. "But how come I can see you? Can humans normally see ghosts?"

_No, but you can see Shinigami if you're about to die,_ Meroko says silently in her head. "No," she says aloud, touching down on the road in front of him. "But maybe you're special."

The man nods slowly, his eyes never leaving Meroko. "You're beautiful."

Meroko blushes. "Um…"

The man steps close to her. "I'm Makoto. Makoto Amamiya."

_I know._ "Meroko Yui."

"Meroko. That's a nice name." The man's eyes adopt a starry look. "You know, you look a lot like my wife. Or…would she be my ex-wife? She died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. I mean, it's been hard, but still." Makoto shrugs and laughs a little.

For a long time they stare at each other.

Then Makoto says, "Say, Meroko…?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I…well…see, I haven't been with my wife in a while, and…well, no…but, would you…?"

"Hmm?"

Makoto swallows, looking embarrassed. "Can I kiss you?"

Meroko can see why he's embarrassed. "Uh…" she hedges. "Well…you see, I sort of…"

She wants to say that she has someone she loves very deeply, and that it would feel a little wrong to her if she and Makoto touched in any way, shape, or form; but Makoto _is_ about to die, and Meroko has never been a completely good-hearted person but she isn't _heartless_.

"Okay," she says.

Makoto looks surprised, but then nods. "Okay. Thank you."

He takes another step forward, and slowly his hand reaches and encloses around her neck. He stares into her eyes.

And then he kisses her.

Kissing Makoto is like some mixture of candy. _Chocolate and licorice,_ Meroko decides, as Makoto's hand moves toward the bottom of her dress and starts to hike it up.

Suddenly, Meroko hears a car coming.

Someone grabs her and pulls her into the air.

Makoto screams, Meroko screams, and the car hits Makoto head-on, killing him instantly.

It seems like a long time before Meroko can turn around to see Izumi, his arm clamped on her shoulder, his eyes emotionless.

"He started it," Meroko says.

_

* * *

_

4. takuto kira; mitsuki's apartment, bedroom

* * *

She never expected anything to happen between her and Takuto, because although they were partners and although she claimed to be his and his alone, the truth of it was that Takuto loved Mitsuki and Meroko was only looking for someone to replace the person she'd lost. But when it does happen, Meroko isn't complaining.

It's a sunny day, and unusually warm. Mitsuki is at work, and Izumi and Jonathan are somewhere else. Takuto is down to a light shirt and boxers, and Meroko is complaining about the heat a little more than she normally would, because she'd barely slept the night before and so she was tired and a little lightheaded on top of being hot.

"It's all that black," Takuto teases.

Meroko sticks her tongue out at him. "Whatever."

"Seriously. Black absorbs heat. Didn't you know that?"

"I like black."

"I thought white was your favorite color?"

"Yes, but…" Meroko falters for a moment, then says, "I like black, too."

They're silent for a while, and then they both get up at the same time and look at each other, startled.

"I was going to open the window," Takuto says.

"Me too."

They both go to the window, and Takuto opens it. Then he turns to Meroko.

"Do you want to do anything?"

Meroko doesn't answer, because she's busy staring at him and marveling at the fact that he's close, he's _right here_ in front of her, and they're only centimeters apart, and _wow_.

"Meroko?"

At that moment, Meroko leans up and kisses him. She doesn't quite know why—maybe because she's tired and sun-drunk, or maybe because she's bored, or maybe because despite her loving Izumi, she's still drawn to Takuto and she wants _something_ to happen.

He surprises her by wrapping his arms around her waist and hesitantly kissing her back. They wander closer to the bed, their lips still locked.

When they break away, panting and sweaty, Takuto whispers, "That didn't mean anything."

And then he kisses her again.

Meroko knows what he means. They're both in love, but not with each other, and they're both looking for someone to return those emotions, and they both need someone to hold at the end of the night.

He undoes her top, letting it fall to the floor, and she helps him lift his shirt over his head.

Meroko thinks that maybe they can each find something they're looking for, even if just for this moment.

And then Ms. Oshige walks into the room.

Takuto and Meroko both yelp and jump about a foot apart before realizing that Ms. Oshige can't see them. Still, the damage is done.

They both look away from each other, bright red, and fetch their clothes and put them back on. They head for opposite sides of the room and sit with their backs to the wall, staring at the ground and not saying a word.

Five minutes later, Mitsuki comes in.

"I'm back, guys!" she announces cheerfully. "Did you guys have fun?"

Takuto and Meroko glance at each other for a brief second.

"Sure," Meroko says.

_

* * *

_

5. izumi lio; mitsuki's apartment, bathroom

* * *

One night, after Meroko changes into her nightgown (in the bathroom this time), she opens the door, and Izumi is right in her face, his hand reaching for the doorknob.

She jumps back. "Oh—Izumi—"

"Sorry. I forgot you were in here."

"Right." Meroko looks around Izumi. "Where are the others?"

"Mitsuki got called into work, and Takuto went with her. I have no idea where Jonathan is." Izumi shrugs. "It's just us."

Meroko's face goes faintly pink, and she hopes that Izumi doesn't notice. "Right. Yeah. Of course." She laughs nervously. "Well. I'll just…go to bed." She makes a vague gesture toward the bedroom. "That way. Yeah."

She starts to move forward, but Izumi's arm raises up and blocks her. His palm presses against the wall, and he smiles at her.

"You're acting nervous," he says slowly.

"Wh-what?" Meroko's face is brilliant red now. She takes a step back, shaking her head. "No, I'm not!"

Izumi's smile widens. "I think you are." He steps forward, she steps back, and suddenly they're both in the bathroom. "Could it be that I make you nervous, Meroko?"

Meroko shakes her head again, slowly. Her eyes are wide. "N-no…"

He's close now. So close. Meroko's blood rushes, and she feels dizzy when she sees that he's _right there_, right in front of her and _oh my God he's _so close, _so close—_

And suddenly, Izumi kisses her.

Their lips meet, their tongues touch, and the air between them is hot and heavy. Meroko feels like she's going to collapse. She pulls back a little, trying to breathe. "I-Izumi—!"

He leans in and kisses her again, and Meroko is swept into the moment. She closes her eyes and leans into him, and in about five seconds (or that's what it seems like, anyway), he has her backed against the clear shower door and they're both down to their underwear.

Meroko has her hands splayed across Izumi's bare chest, her eyes are closed, and half of her is trying to push away and half of her isn't. She moans softly as his lips trail across her neck. "Oh—_Izumi_—oh, _God_, Izumi…"

His teeth graze her earlobe and gently nip it, and Meroko gasps, feeling heat boil underneath her skin. "_Ah—Izu_—!"

Izumi's lips crush hers for a moment, and then he pulls back and whispers gently, "Shut up, Meroko."

Meroko trembles a little, but her eyes slide shut, and she arches her back so that she can wrap her legs around him. His hand moves up and down the small of her back, and he breathes, "_Meroko_…"

His hand is reaching for her underwear, lips on the swell of her breast, when Mitsuki's voice sounds out behind them.

"Hey, guys! Did I leave my—?"

She breaks off suddenly, and Izumi and Meroko both turn around to see her in the doorway, looking shocked beyond belief.

Her mouth falls open. "…phone…in…here…?" she finishes very slowly, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Izumi and Meroko only gape at her, not quite sure how to handle the fact that a twelve-year-old girl in the body of a sixteen-year-old just walked in on them about to have sex.

After a very long moment, Mitsuki turns around, shutting the door behind her, still looking positively shell-shocked. "Takuto…" they hear her call out.

Slowly, Izumi and Meroko untangle themselves, and they pick up their clothes. Izumi moves for the door.

And Meroko bursts out laughing.

Izumi turns around. "Meroko?"

Meroko shakes her head wildly, and she can feel tears falling from her eyes, but she keeps on laughing hysterically, because she's spent so much time claiming that she doesn't love Izumi Lio anymore, and yet here she was getting caught about to do _it_ with him in a bathroom, and oh, God, it's _fucking hilarious_.

* * *

_izumi lio; milmake apartment, bedroom_

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Fullmoon's final concert, and Izumi and Meroko have since become partners again. Meroko has moved back into the apartment. She notices, with faint tears pricking the corners of her eyes, that her side is exactly as she left it all those years ago.

One night she has a nightmare that she can't remember, and she wakes up crying. Izumi comes over, asking in a concerned voice, "Meroko, are you alright? Meroko?"

"Y-yes…I'm okay." Meroko swipes viciously at the tears on her cheeks, but fresh ones quickly fall to replace them. She sniffles loudly. "Really, I'm fine…"

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can't remember."

They're both quiet for a moment, and then Meroko asks hesitantly, "Izumi, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Izumi stares at her with wide eyes. It takes Meroko a few seconds to figure out why.

"N-not like _that_!" Meroko shakes her head frantically, blushing brilliant red. "No—that was _not_ what I meant! You know that—that wasn't—I didn't mean like _that_! I just meant—"

"Right." Izumi sounds embarrassed, too. "Of course. I knew that."

Meroko nods wildly. "Y-yeah. That's right. Yeah. I meant."

They're both silent for a very long time.

Finally, Izumi breaks it by asking in a quiet and slightly uncertain voice, "Do you…want to?"

Meroko gives a moan of longing and practically throws herself into Izumi's arms. "God, _yes_."

Another few seconds later, and they're both on Meroko's bed, with their clothes and _everything_ thrown to the side, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Both of them move fast, as if they're afraid that they'll be interrupted again.

When he enters her, it hurts a little, but it's not a bad kind of hurt, and Meroko hardly minds, because this is all she's wanted since the day she met Izumi and now she finally has it and it's the most tender, aching, beautiful thing she can imagine.

Afterwards, they climb underneath the covers and lie together, their naked bodies touching in almost every possible spot.

"I love you," Meroko whispers.

Izumi smiles, his hand cupping her cheek. "I love you too, Meroko." Then he moans quietly and adds, "God, I've wanted that for _years_."

Meroko laughs. "Same here."

A smirk comes to Izumi's face. "Remember that time in the bathroom?"

Meroko laughs harder. "That was awful! Mitsuki walked in on us when we were in our _underwear_—I couldn't believe it, could you?"

"Not at all."

Meroko sighs contentedly and drapes her arm over Izumi. "I think I can sleep now."

Izumi kisses Meroko softly. "That's good."

Meroko closes her eyes. "Yeah…" she mumbles, almost forgetting what she's agreeing to.

They fall asleep together like this, bodies entwined, faces pressed against each other, smiles beaming and radiant even in sleep. And when they wake up, their smiles widen and they do it all again, and Meroko can't even begin to fathom how absolutely _wonderful_ she feels.

**

* * *

**

I have some serious issues. Wow. I can't believe I freaking wrote this.

**Well. I like it. Even though it scares me a little.**

**So…read and review?**


End file.
